powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Annihilation
The is a key event during the climax of Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Background After an incident where four Time Defense Bureau agents rebel against him while trying to assist in defeating the G-Zord that emerged on December 23rd-24th, 2000, TDB leader Captain Ryuya warns the Timeranger that because of their actions, they will soon face "The Great Annihilation". He doesn't reveal what the event is, but abandons the four rebellious agents to this fate alongside their actual leader: his ancestor Tatsuya Asami. Despite the warning, the set-up for the event was already occurring even before the G-Zord incident. The main source of this event is the energy source Lambda 2000, discovered by the Kawasaki Laboratory funded by the group headed by Wataru Asami, Tatsuya's father. The energy was developed in order to power the secret Raimei tank also under development; but it was also realized and taken by Londerz criminal Gien to power his own machine, Nova. As the Lambda 2000 becomes exposed for the first time, temporal anomalies begin to occur only realized by the Timeranger agents; however they are short-lived due to both Raimei's failure and Gien transforming his Lambda 2000 into the safer Zeta-3. The developments leading to this event further along with the arrival of V-Rex, an experimental mecha lost in time-space in 2994 prior to emerging in 2000. The mecha's arrival both brought a new source of Lambda 2000 to the past, as well as a transformation device known as the V Commander to create a special TDB warrior known as TimeFire. City Guardians agent Naoto Takizawa takes the V Commander to become this warrior and thus V-Rex's master. - The final piece of the set-up for the incident is the decay of the mental state of the Londerz criminal known as Gien. Already known as unstable due to his origins as an enhanced cyborg created to save a poor partner of Don Dolnero, his desire for chaos and destruction made him unreliable even to his fellow teammates. While already experimenting with Lambda 2000 prior, the breaking point with Dolnero occurs due to the release of Hell's Gate Prisoner Emboss, whose deadly virus put civilization at risk and required Dolnero's own blood to stop. As punishment, the Londerz boss tried to pacify Gien with a Spirit Key to shut down his mental functions, but Captain Ryuya removed it when he came to 2000 to deal with the G-Zord and prevented anyone, either on the Timeranger or Londerz side, from stopping him from being harmed. Once free from his former friend, he begins to steal Lambda 2000 once again to develop even more destructive robots. February 2nd, 2001 - Prelude On February 2nd of the new year, Gien completes his MechaCrisis robot for another round of destruction. Though he contemplates using the Lambda 2000 on its own, he still realizes that he has to transform it into Zeta-3 to prevent any problems. During the brief release of Lambda 2000 as it becomes transformed into a more stable form, a time hole briefly appears and disappears over the city, similar to the previous time Gien manipulated the energy to create the power for Nova. Due to the influence of Captain Ryuya not sending the TimeJets, only TimeFire and his V-Rex became the only means to combat the machine, ultimately defeating it. Around that time, while Gien begins his latest destructive rampage with a robotic assistant, Don Dolnero decides to talk with his former partner one last time in hopes of trying to prevent him from going through with his means of destruction. However the confrontation has a tragic conclusion when both faced each other in a final showdown: Dolnero couldn't bring himself to shoot at his former cyborg partner, but Gien was willing to kill him, bringing a deadly end to their partnership in the past and defeating the last means that could hold him back. February 3rd-4th, 2001 - The Great Annihilation Although MechaCrisis was stopped by the Timeranger, Gien used the knowledge of the machine and his remaining supply of Lambda 2000 to create his ultimate device: a mecha known as NeoCrisis; while upgrading his own mechanics with a similar Lambda power supply and linking himself to the mecha in order to experience being the "God of Destruction" himself. Once fully functional and enlarged, Gien pilots NeoCrisis to begin his reign of destruction throughout the city, while Time Fire arrives with V-Rex, and the two giants engage in a battle. As the two machines energized with Lambda began to collide with each other, due to the massive amount of Lambda 2000 used in Neo Crisis for its potentiation as well as the V-Rex, which in turn was enabled by Lambda, and being the only means to combat it, their combating of one another leads to multiple time holes to begin emerging above the sky of the city of the final battle. Furthered by Gien releasing an army of Junk Droid Zenitts in the streets, the streets are reduced to utter chaos by which no one can escape. Some of the few who were able to escape from the destruction caused by the time holes are the four Time Defense Bureau agents from the future, who are forced to return to the year 3001 by their leader, Tatsuya Asami, for their own safety in the midst of the chaos. Although the V-Rex was one of the few means to combat the chaos-causing NeoCrisis (even with it as one of the main reasons why the time holes were appearing), its master Naoto Takizawa had his own concerns and problems in the midst of the chaos. During a set of events in the midst of the destruction, Naoto is relieved of his leadership of the Asami Group from its original leader, Wataru Asami, and is nearly relieved of being TimeFire in the midst of crisis due to the researchers figuring out its voice-activated security system; thus potentially allowing for them to assign the power to a new soldier or even create new fighters similar to him. Desperate to hold on to whatever power he still had, Naoto runs confused in the midst of the chaos, becoming attacked by the destruction and rampaging Zenitts until he is saved by his friend Tatsuya who transports him to a hospital to recover. However, Naoto's final fate doesn't end well: when trying to retrieve a bird he gave to a young girl, a Zenitt shoots him in the back, leading to his death. As he dies, he hands the V-Commander, the control for the V-Rex, to Tatsuya to make sure it doesn't fall in the hands of the Asami Group. With the loss of TimeFire's commander and Tatsuya the only means to combat it in 2001, the future appeared sealed shut until the return of the four TDB agents from 3001, bringing the TimeJets with them controlled by Navigation Robo Tac in their home time. Using TimeRobo, the future Timerangers take over the combat of the NeoCrisis as the team try to work out a means to figure out how to stop the destruction of the city by the Lambda 2000 disruption. Eventually, the team figure out that since they can't control the Lambda 2000 within the NeoCrisis, they can fix the Lambda 2000 within V-Rex to prevent it from contributing to the problem. Using the DV Defender's laser mode, TimeRed shoots at the exposed Lambda 2000, transforming the energy into Zeta-3 to lower the effect of the time holes. Then, using the combo V-Rex/DV Defender attack Max Burning, Tatsuya and the mecha destroy the NeoCrisis and Gien, annihilating all remaining Lambda 2000 and stopping the time holes, bringing the Great Annihilation to its conclusion. - Aftermath and Effects Despite the importance of the Great Annihilation event to the Timeranger and to those involved, the effect of the event on history is unknown. After they returned to 3001 during the Great Annihilation itself, the four TDB agent members of the Timeranger learn from Captain Ryuya that the event has "minimal to no effect on history", despite its magnitude during the event itself in 2001. By comparison, the defeat of the G-Zord in December, 2000 caused multiple temporal changes after the mecha is stopped and returned to the future, including the survival of Yuri's family and a discovery of a cure of the Osiris Syndrome that had afflicted Ayase. However, this statement could have been interpreted as a lie by Ryuya to prevent the TDB agents from returning to the event to create a new future; since after the Great Annihilation itself was stopped in 2001, the four agents immediately were pulled back to 3001, stating that history had changed with the means they stopped the event and that Ryuya was hiding the truth. Ryuya's lies could be further proven by his own manipulation of the event: during a reading of history banks during the event, one of the revelations of what happens is the absolute fact that "TimeFire will die". When Naoto Takizawa was killed in the midst of the event, the fact ultimately occurred, thus proving the factual truth of this event. However when the TDB agents attempted to return to 2001, Ayase kills Ryuya in the midst of their frantic attempt to return to help Tatsuya. As Ryuya dies, he reveals that he knew about the "TimeFire will die" prediction, but the prediction was ultimately about Captain Ryuya himself! Knowing this truth, the TDB commander sent the V-Commander with the V-Rex into the timestream knowing that when they were found, someone else would fulfill the prophecy originally meant for him. However even with this, the prophecy ultimately came true but with two deaths instead of one, with both Naoto and Ryuya dying during the period of the Great Annihilation event. - In conclusion, any knowledge of how the future had changed due to the Timeranger defeating the NeoCrisis and stopping the Great Annihilation is unknown outside those within this future. The only known event associated with the TDB and the future after the fall of Captain Ryuya was their assistance in the development of the Gozyu Drill utilized by Gai Ikari of the Gokaiger and former Timeranger Domon becoming a major leader within the TDB by 3011. Appearances * Mirai Sentai Timeranger **''Case File 44: The Revolt Against Time'' **''Case File 45: The End! TR (Tomorrow Research)'' **''Case File 46: The Future is no More'' **''Case File 47: The End of the Don'' **''Case File 48: The Return to the Future'' **''Case File 49: Beyond the Millennium'' **''Case File 50: To an Infinite Tomorrow'' Category:Events Category:Battles